


Stan tries out some pussy cat

by orphan_account



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animals, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gang are having a sleep over and Stan wants to check out Mr. Kitty





	Stan tries out some pussy cat

Everyone was over sleeping over at Cartman's house. There was a movie marathon on and they all decided to watch it at his house. It had already been seven hours of movies, pizza and junk food.

Stan groaned when Kyle turned on the light to put in the next movie that they were watching. He covered his eyes with his hands and put his sleeping bag over his head. He peeked out only when he heard a loud meow coming from his left.

Go away, Mr. Kitty. We're watching movies! Cartman threw popcorn at her and she scurried away from him. Stopping near Kenny's sleeping bag she raised her hips and meowed at him.

You're cat is in heat. Kenny pointed out as she wiggled her vagina in his direction.

That's messed up Cartman you need to get her spayed. Stan said sitting up from his spot on the floor. Having an unfixed animal can cause cancer and it will over flow the shelter populations.

Shut up Stan! Mr. Kitty is not getting spayed! That's just hippie nonsense anyway. They want to spay and neuter all the kitties so there are no more. Cartman explained flipping Stan off. Mr. Kitty meowed loudly again and Cartman threw more popcorn at her. Go away whore!

Mr. Kitty ran from the Cartman's temper and left the room. Stan frowned. He felt bad for the poor cat. He knew that she couldn't help being in heat especially since Cartman wouldn't spay her. It was on his mind during the beginning of the next movie and he couldn't concentrate. So he got up and followed the cat to the hall. He called for her quietly and found Mr. Kitty in the bathroom using her litter box. She looked up at him after she was done and waved her vagina at him meowing.

He shut the door and turned on the light sitting down he stroked her back and head. I'm sorry Mr. Kitty. The kitty crawled into his lap and pawed at his hips and chest as she got comfortable. She lay on top of him and purred happily. He rubbed her head and neck some more. Her heat pressed against his crotch he shivered when he got hard because of the thought.

He flinched and pushed the cat away from him. Mr. Kitty looked disoriented at first, but then put her pussy in the air and meowed at him. She wiggled her hips in front of him. He frowned feeling bad for pushing her away. Sorry, Mr. Kitty. He rubbed her head again rubbing between her ears. She reached up and swatted his hand, moving her vagina in front of his hand she meowed loudly once more.

No, Mr. Kitty I can't. He said. The cat meowed raising her hips so they brushed on his hands. No, Mr. Kitty. He knew it was wrong he couldn't do this with Cartman's cat. But he felt bad for her. She was obviously suffering because of Cartman's poor judgment. She needed to be helped.

He didn't notice when she crawled back over to him and pawed his crotch again getting comfortable. He moaned unconsciously and reached down for the thing that was causing him pleasure. She jumped as his hands wrapped around her. But only purred when she her stomach was rubbed against his crotch. She could smell his arousal and she used meowed loudly at him again.

He snapped his eyes open and let her go. He realized once again what he was doing and knew he couldn't do it. She pawed at his arousal and leaned down licking the small patch of skin that was revealed from the slit in his boxers, the rubbing had cause it to expose. Her tongue was rough and it felt weird against his skin, but he moaned. She licked him a few times before he pushed his boxers away revealing his arousal. She meowed again and continued licking it. Some of his hair would come lose because of her rough tongue and get stuck in her mouth but neither boy nor cat seemed to mind. As his arousal grew her tongue found different places to lick. The length, the head, the underside. Once it was pressed against his stomach however she moved to stand in front of him. Waving her vagina in the air she moaned loudly.

Lust filled and aroused, Stan rose to his knees. He moved over to the cat putting a hand under her body to support her. He knew he couldn't penetrate her she would be ripped apart. He wanted her to feel relief from her heat though so he reached a finger down and pressed it into her vagina. She meowed loudly, and Stan stopped. He knew his friends were in the living room the movie was on loud but he knew how loud cats could be when they had sex.

He waited until he knew no one was coming and then he started to fuck the cat with his finger. She mewled more quietly like she knew that being loud would earn her nothing. She wiggled her hips and pressed against him, so he added a second finger. She started to purr so he continued to fuck her now with two fingers. His erection was throbbing, so he moved the cat close to her so he could rub his erection against her under belly. He knew he was trying to relieve the cat but he couldn't help but need to relieve himself as well.

After several minutes of thrusting his fingers and his hips against the cat he felt something funny under the hand that held her hips up. He rubbed his fingers on it trying to figure out what it was. When he couldn't he pulled his fingers out of her tight pussy and turned her around. The cat meowed in annoyance, but he quickly found what he was looking for. There between her legs, was a small penis. He blinked at it for a long time. Then he realized, the cat's name was Mr. Kitty. He had always though Cartman was just being stupid when he named her, but this cat was not just a girl. She was a hermaphrodite much like her owner.

Stan moaned loudly and rubbed the penis with his fingers. She purred again in response. Turning the cat back around, he returned his fingers to her pussy, but aligned his cock to rub against her small one. It scrapped against his cock and he jumped at the slight pain it caused. But he didn't think anything of it. He continued to rub off on the kitty as he fucked her pussy with his fingers.

She mewled and purred against him, and he panted heavily. It wasn't long before she was coming from her vagina. He continued to rub her down there but as he rubbed against her erection hoping that that would also come, that he would also come. The cat laid her head on his thigh exhausted from coming but not trying to get away.

He yelped when he felt a sharp pain in his dick. He tried to pull back but he couldn't. He was stuck he whimpered and used his hand to feel around to see what the problem was. It was all to clean in a second; a barb from the cat's penis was stuck to the foreskin of his penis. He whimpered and tried to carefully remove it.

**The End**


End file.
